Freedom
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: CH2 UP!Ok....Draco is the new Potions teacher. An old Quidditch Rival (not who you think!) will be the DADA teacher. He will eventually hook Draco up with...RR!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yet another idea..  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize the rest belongs to JKR.  
  
A pirate's freedom is his ship. A cowboy's freedom is his horse. A wizard's freedom-well, that depends on the wizard. A Death Eater's freedom is the opening of the door of his high-security cell in Azkaban. A Quidditch player's freedom is flying. But what is my freedom?  
Sighing as I stared up at the pitch black ceiling of my room, I thought for the millionth time what Dumbledore could possibly want to talk to me about tomorrow. I graduated five years ago. Oh well, I'll think about that tomorrow. Right now, I'm thinking about sleep.  
I appeared in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office at precisely eight o'clock sharp. He looked up, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, right on time as always. Now, as to why you are here."  
He stood up from his desk, "Well, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position is open-again. As is the Potions position." At his words, I looked up sharply-Professor Snape was not one to quit. "Yes, yes, I'll get to that in a minute. But for now, I am offering you your choice of the positions-that is of course, if you want to teach here at Hogwarts. If you accept the Potions position, you will also become Head of Slytherin House. You do not have to tell me today, I would just like to know by July 31st- next month."  
I interrupted him, "Thank you sir. But I will give you my answer today. I will take the Potions position, and become Head of Slytherin House."  
There was a twinkle in his eye, "Good. Excellent. Terrific-ah yes, anyway, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Or should I say, Professor Malfoy?"  
"Draco would do fine, but please, don't call me Mr. Malfoy. I despise it," I spoke honestly.  
"Yes then of course Professor Malfoy. You are required to be here on August 15th by 5 in the afternoon. Any questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes. Where is Professor Snape?" At my question, a sad look came into his eyes.  
"I am sorry, Draco, but I do not know. Nobody does-except for Severus himself. Anything else?"  
"No, sir, that was all. Thank you."  
"Alright, I will see you on August 15th then Professor Malfoy," and Professor Dumbledore left his office. I apparated back to Malfoy Manor with one question on my mind-what happened to Professor Snape?  
  
A/N: Kind of a random idea that struck me, and I typed it up, and posted it. Let me know what you all think. I am not quite sure what the pairings will be yet. It might be.well, we will just have to see! Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Xangelcrisisx ~ Glad you liked it! Here's chapter two! Hope you like this one as well! Thanks for your review!  
  
RosieLady ~ What happened to Snape will be revealed...eventually, I promise! I'm not exactly sure when though. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Emmaline Acres ~ Glad you liked it! Here's chapter two of Freedom! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: You KNOW I don't own anything. Nada. Zip. Zilch. It all belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Well now that that's over with, on with the chapter! Enjoy it, and by all means, please review!!!  
  
Freedom Chapter 2  
  
"Draco Malfoy," said a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around and stared into chocolate brown eyes. Who was this girl? She said, "I heard you are the new Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House."  
  
I nodded, "As of an hour ago. How did you hear about it?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore offered me the job because supposedly my potions marks were just as good as yours. I turned it down because it would have been hell teaching a class that a Slytherin had taught for over twenty years," she explained.  
  
"So you weren't in Slytherin?" I asked.  
  
She laughed, "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"Well I remember you. And what a git you were back then. But who knows, maybe I'll just forget," she said.  
  
"Haha, very funny," I said, "So you're the nurse?"  
  
"What's it to you?" she asked.  
  
"Are you trying to make me angry? Why?"  
  
"It's my job! I was in Gryffindor!" she laughed.  
  
Well, damn. No wonder I didn't recognize her, "So are you going to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Of course not," she said, "That wouldn't be any fun. I'll see you at school *Professor* Malfoy!"  
  
Well that was an interesting conversation. With a crack, I apparated from Hogsmeade, where I'd enjoyed a butterbeer, to home. I looked through old Hogwarts news clippings, but stopped after not finding anything. By 'anything' I meant any information as to who that girl was; I couldn't get her out of my head. I bent down to pick up a clipping that had fallen out of the book I kept it in. It was an article about the pro Quidditch team Ireland. My best friend, Blaise, was on the team. I glanced at the date-two weeks ago, fairly recent. The article read:  
  
TEAM IRELAND TO PRACTICE AT HOGWARTS!  
  
Team Ireland, which was recently voted as the Top Pro Quidditch team- tied with Puddlemere United-has announced that they will be practicing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming season. Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, "They are most welcome anytime to use our Quidditch pitch for practice, just as long as they are content with sharing it with our House teams."  
Ireland's Keeper, Oliver Wood, who apart from being second on The Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor's List-he was right above Blaise Zabini and right below number one Draco Malfoy-had been a Gryffindor during his time at Hogwarts. To Dumbledore's statement he said, "Of course Headmaster; I should think that since they are sharing their pitch with us, it is only right that we respect their practice times."  
Chaser Blaise Zabini agreed and said, "I'm sure our lovely little Captain would agree," A statement that the whole team agreed with.  
Team Ireland's "lovely little Captain" is the reason for the team's decision to practice at Hogwarts. Captain and Seeker Virginia Weasley, younger sister of Puddlemere United's Keeper Ronald Weasley, accepted the position of 'Hogwarts Nurse' for this school year early last week after Madame Pomfrey left unexpectedly. "This way," said Ms. Weasley, "I can practice with my team and still be at Hogwarts. The only time I'd have to leave would be for games, and I already have a backup." Who Ms. Weasely's backup is is anybody's guess. Neither Ms. Weasley, team Ireland, or Headmaster Dumbledore will release this information.  
  
Realization dawned on me as I put the clipping on my desk. The mysterious woman that I had met in Hogsmeade that had been plaguing my thoughts was none other than Ireland's Captain and Seeker-Virginia Weasley. 


End file.
